


keep your shoe to yourself

by decraziness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, very light smut if i can even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: “Isak, I don’t want to fight with you.”“We didn’t fight, we were just… arguing.”Isak and Even are just a little bit competitive.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	keep your shoe to yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).



> I posted this on tumblr a few months ago and colazitron was nice enough to look it over for me. 
> 
> It took me forever to title this and I could only think about shoes haha.

As Isak was setting up the last piece on the dining table, he heard the lock turn and Even pushing the door open with a hello ringing out. 

“Hi, baby, how was your day?” Isak asked as he heard Even take off his shoes. 

“Fine. You remember what I told you about Sigrid?” Even’s voice got louder as he walked towards the kitchen. “I just wish that she woul- ” Even paused, took one look at the table, and said, “No!”

“Oh, come on, you said we can try again,” Isak pleaded. 

“Isak, I don’t want to fight with you.”

“We didn’t fight, we were just… arguing.”

“You threw the shoe at me!”

Isak scoffed at that. “Please, that didn’t hurt at all.”

“It hurt my feelings!" 

Isak rolled his eyes. "Well, if you didn’t cheat, I wouldn’t have to throw things at you.”

It was Even’s turn to roll his eyes. “I didn’t cheat. You weren’t paying attention.”

Isak gasped. “What are you talking about? You moved the dice before I could see it!”

“It landed on seven so I moved the shoe to Free Parking and then you threw it at me.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever. Let’s play again and then I can win like I was going to." 

"We’ll just fight again.”

“Okay, but remember what happened after that?” Isak smirked.

Even’s eyes glazed over as he was no doubt playing over the hot, angry sex. Both of them barely taking their clothes off, just needing to fuck the tension away.

Even put his arms around him with the goofy smile isak loved so much. He trailed kisses along his jaw and whispered, “Then let’s skip the fighting and go straight to the fucking”.

Isak felt himself grow hard and he pulled Even into a searing kiss. Even could be so distracting. Isak licked into Even’s mouth, desperate to taste him. Even let out a moan that went straight to Isak’s dick. He trailed his hands down to Isak’s hip, walking him backwards until Isak hit the dining chair. Even pushed him down, gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat in the other chair. 

Isak blinked, having no clue what just happened. “What are you doing?”

“What? Didn’t you want to play Monopoly?” He asked looking so smug.

That fucker. If he thought making Isak horny would get him to back down, he didn’t know just how competitive Isak was. “Alright, do you want to be the shoe again?”

Even let out a laugh. “God, you’re stubborn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos or comment if you feel like it.  
> I'm [decraziness](https://decraziness.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
